My new life
by Nightshade316
Summary: What if another child fell a few days after Chara? This is his story. Sorry about the crap summary
1. Fallen, and found

-Walter's P.O.V.- "AHHHHH!-OOF!" I screamed as I fell. I hit the ground hard. The impact knocked all the air out of me. Slowly I got to my knees, then I fell again. My legs wouldn't work. I rolled over onto my back and sat up. "AH!" I screamed In pain. I thought to myself. ' _I probably broke something when I fell.'_ Once more I tried to get to my feet. This time I succeeded. I took a step forward and immediately fell down again, crying out as bolts of pain shot up my leg. I heard a voice "Chara I think I heard that sound where you fell." The voice said. Then another voice said "Maybe another fallen human?" The sources of the voices rounded the corner. One of them was a goat child wearing a green and yellow striped sweater. The other was a human child with pale skin and red eyes. The Human was also wearing a green and yellow striped sweater. "Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" The goat child said to me. "N-No, I don't think so." I answered. They ran over to me and helped me up. "Come on we need to get you to our mom." The human said to me, as they helped me along the path. "By the way what is your name?" The Goat child asked. "Walter." I replied in a shaky voice. "I'm Asriel, and this is Chara." Asriel said while pointing at Chara. "Nice to meet you." I said. Eventually we got to they're house. They practically had to drag me through the doorway. Another goat this one a woman, looked over at us as we entered. She gasped and hurried over to us. "Hey mom, we found a human where Chara fell. He says his name is Walter, and his HP is really low." Asriel informed his mom. "Greetings Walter, I am Toriel. Queen of the Underground." Toriel greeted me. I smiled weakly. "N-Nice t-to m-m-me-e-et y-y-you." I was now shaking and stuttering from low HP as Asriel described it. A green aura surrounded me and I noticed my cuts and bruises fading away. Then I blacked out. -Time skip- I awoke on a couch. Slowly and carefully I sat, but then I realized. I wasn't hurting anymore. I got up, and a most heavenly smell reached my nose. It seemed to be coming from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to see Toriel cooking something. I realized that what she was cooking must be what smelled so good. "That smells good, What is it?" I asked. Toriel turned around to see me. "Oh. I didn't expect you to be up so early. This my child is Butterscotch and Cinammon Pie." Toriel replied. I smiled and said. "When will it be ready?"

 **Author's note: This is my first story. I hope you like it. I will continue with this and other projects for now. Walter is my OC. If you want to use him in a story. Please PM me before you do. His info is on my page. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of!... My new life.**


	2. Scars from the past

-Chara's P.O.V.- As we sat there eating our dinner, I thought about the stranger sitting at our table with us. He was... a mystery to say in the least confusing terms. He absolutely refused to talk about his past. I could see that whenever someone asked him about his past, flashes of pain clouded his eyes. That was another thing, his eyes. They were weird. Two different colors. His left eye was a dark almost glowing red, while his right eye was a bright blue. I considered asking him about it, but Asriel beat me to it. "So, Walter. What happened to your eyes?" Asriel asked. "Huh? Oh. You mean my left eye?" Walter asked in return. Another thing, His left eye didn't move. We moved on to eating the pie mom had prepared. "Yeah, your left eye. It never moves and its dark red." Asriel said. "I... lost my original eye in a accident. This eye is useless, its glass." He admitted. He was still wearing the exact same scarf, shorts, and sweatshirt as he did when we found him. Though it wasn't covered in blood now. Toriel had washed his clothes, and Asriel let him borrow some of his clothes. I happened to see him when he was changing back into his red and black striped sweatshirt. He looked fairly normal. That is... until I saw his back. His back was covered in scars, some old some fairly new. There was one in particular that caught my eye. It ran the full length of his back, and was open. It looked like it had stopped bleeding, but still looked painful. "You weren't supposed to see those." He said without turning around, as if he could sense my presence. "Wh-What happened to you? Where did those scars come from?" I asked. He sighed "I'll tell you later. It's a long story." He said. ' _Finally! I'm might learn something about him!'_ I thought. Out of curiosity I did a stat check on him. It read: Walter, Half-blind, Nice, Shy, Can't Swim, Mysterious, Age:8 HP:05/10, DEF:100, ATK:10, LV:1, EXP:0, He is stronger than you think. I blinked and his stats disappeared. With that, I left the room. 'He can't swim? I was thinking of going to the pool tommorow. I wonder if he would like to join us. I can't swim either. I think I might have a spare life jacket around here.' I thought to myself as I went to the bedroom to get ready for bed.


	3. Confessions

-Asriel's P.O.V.- The next day Chara asked him if he wanted to go swimming with us. "If you can get me some swim trunks, and a life jacket then I can." He replied. "So what color swim trunks do you want Walter?" I asked him, when we got to the sports store. "Hmmm... Red and black swim trunks" He replied. We went searching. Before long we met up back at the front of the store. "So I got red and black swim trunks and a red and black life jacket." I said. "Okay" He replied, and we paid for the stuff. Soon He had changed into the swim trunks and we walked to the pool. There he and Chara put on their life jackets. Chara wore a Green one piece swim suit, and a yellow life jacket. They both seemed embarassed that neither of them could swim. Walter stepped in to a part that was knee level. Chara followed him into the water. Chara was blushing, and so was Walter. Probably because they were embarassed that they had to wear life jackets. Walter stepped into a chest deep section of the pool. He let the life jacket keep him afloat. Soon Chara was swimming around too. "So I promised I would tell you why I have all those scars on my back." Walter finally said. "Yes you did." Chara replied. "Okay. So I had a bad life on the surface. On the outside I seemed like a normal kid, but on the inside I was far from normal. I was abused, mentally and physically." He said looking down. "So that's why your HP is lower than normal." Chara stated. Eventually we decided to get out and start walking home. He told us that the long cut on his back was given right before he fell. After hearing what he went through Chara hugged him. "I feel your pain. " Was all Chara said. It wasn't long before I was hugging him too. Eventually he broke away from the hug, tears streaming down his face. Soon we got home and we changed back into our regular clothes. "Hey Asriel, Chara, Walter! We have to attend a meeting, and you have to stay at Uncle Gaster's house for a few days." Asgore said to us. "Ok dad." We all said back.

 **This was an adorable little fluff chapter. Hope you enjoy. Looks like Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus will be appearing soon.**


	4. The first day at Gaster's House

-Walter's P.O.V.- After that confession, I felt like I was understood better. We were on the River Person's boat, riding to Snowdin. The reason? Asgore and Toriel had to go to a meeting, and we were staying with one of Their closest friends. When we got to the dock, W. was waiting for us. "Hello children. Toriel told me you would be coming over." He said. He was wearing a lab coat, and a black turtle neck underneath, and black pants. He had two scars on his face, like me. Except I had one scar, over my left eye. "They also told me about you, Walter." Gaster said to me. "We've set up the extra beds." Gaster continued. "Okay. Thanks Uncle Gaster." Chara and Asriel said. -P.O.V Change. Gaster's P.O.V.- I had so many questions to ask Walter, but I decided to wait untill later to ask him. I decided to do a quick Stats Check. It read. Walter: Can't swim, Half-blind, mysterious, nice, shy, Age:8, HP:15/15, DEF:100, ATK:12, LV:1, EXP:0, He is much more powerful than you might think. I blinked and it dissapeared. ' _Hmm... His HP is rising. And he's more powerful than I think? Hmm..'_ I thought. Then I did a soul Check. I was shocked by what I saw. His soul was cracked. His strongest traits were Determination, and Kindness. I would definatly ask him later. Eventually we made it back to my house, and I introduced Walter to Sans, and Papyrus. "Ice to meet you Walter." Sans said to him. Walter laughed a bit at the pun. "Well. You're very punny." Walter said back. "Hey here's someone who doesn't think I'm a bonehead." Sans replied. "Enough puns you two." I said. "I have work to do. Sans show Walter around the house." I told Sans. "Sure thing Dadster."Sans replied. I sighed and went upstairs to do some work. -P.O.V. Switch. Sans P.O.V.- I wasn't sure at first what to make of this kid. But then again he did like puns, so I had a feeling he was an okay kid. I showed him the kitchen, my pet rock, Me, and Papyrus's room, which is where they would be staying. "I'm going to take a walk around town." He told me after the tour was finished. "Okay. Just hollar if you need anything." I told him. And with that he walked off. -Walter's P.O.V.- I walked around town for a good hour and a half. I visited Grillby's, the Librarby, The Inn, and the shop. Eventually I walked into heavy fog on the other side of town. I didn't realize I was walking on the bank of the river. I heard a cracking and looked down just as the ground gave way beneath my right foot. I fell into the river. Instantly I started to sink. "AH!" I screamed, as I hit the water. I started to struggle to keep my head above water. "HELP! I'VE FALLEN INTO THE RIVER, AND I CAN'T SWIM! I'M SINKING!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, as I slowly sank to my shoulders. To make matters worse I had to go to the bathroom. I was now tearing up. "PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP! I'VE FALLEN INTO THE RIVER! I'M SINKING! PLEASE!" I screamed as loud as I could. I was crying now, as I sank to my neck. I looked down, and my eyes widened in terror. I was freezing cold, my clothes were soaked, and making me heavy. I couldn't hold it anymore and pee'd in my shorts. This made me cry even more. I heard a rustling in the trees, and a voice. "Walter! Walter where are you! You've been gone for two hours and Gaster sent me to find you!" Sans said as he appeared through the trees. "Over here!" I said through my tears. "Whoa Walter, what happened?" Sans said as he picked me up out of the water. "I was walking along, and the ground gave out beneath my feet, and I fell into the river. I was so scared, I thought I was going to drown." I said, still crying. Sans took me back to the house. By the time we got back through the house, my crying had grown quieter. I dried off, and changed into dry clothes, which Toriel had bought for me before we got to Gaster's house. -Chara's P.O.V.- Walter was quiet all throughout dinner. "Walter? What's wrong?" Asriel asked. "I fell into the river and nearly drowned." Walter said briefly. That night when we were getting ready for bed, I saw Gaster talking to Walter. I listened in on the conversation. "You are very powerful Walter. Your soul is strong but cracked though. More than that, you have magic. Very strong magic too. I can help you train that power." Gaster told him. "I-I'd like that." Walter replied. After hearing that I climbed into bed and wondered what Walter's magic would be. I had magic too. I thought about how much me and Walter had in common, as I drifted off to sleep


	5. Training (Get ready for seriousness)

-Gaster's P.O.V.- I woke up early the next day. The reason of this? It was Walter's first day of magic training. I entered the room and woke him up. "Ugh. Five more minutes." He said. "Nope. Its time for training." I replied. "Fine." He said, irritated. -Ten minutes later- I teleported us to the fog zone, between Snowdin, and Waterfall. "Ok Walter. You ready to learn about magic?" I asked him. "Yes." He said excited. We entered a Fight. A song I didn't recognize started playing. Then I realized this must be his fight theme. I checked the song, and it read: DM DOKURO'S Reality Check Through the Skull. "Ok Walter. You see that heart? That is your soul, The very culmination of your being. This is a Fight, You have four options. Fight, Act, Items, or Mercy. If you kill you gain EXP, which stands for EXecution Points. If you gain to much EXP, you gain LV. LV stands for Level of Violence. You don't wan't that. But sometimes there is no choice but to fight." I explained. -Walter's P.O.V.- "Go to Act. If you select it you will see your opponents name. Select my name." Gaster instructed me. I did so and saw a whole host of options. There was Compliment, Make a Pun, Check, and Scare. "Choose Check." Gaster told me, and I did so. Gaster, The Royal Scientist, HP:50/50, DEF:100, ATK:50, LV:2, EXP:0, Your mentor. I blinked and it disappeared. "Very good Walter. Try to dodge this attack." Gaster asked. I saw a storm of bones fly at me from all directions. I dodged all but one, that clipped my shoulder. My HP dropped to 10/20. "You did wonderfully Walter." Gaster said to me. "Now try to summon a magic attack. Summon your strength into your mind. Then direct it into an attack." I pressed fight. I summoned water spears and flung them at Gaster. ' _My first magic attack! I did it!'_ I thought. Gaster dodged them all, but I still felt happy. -Gaster's P.O.V.- ' _He did it. And on his first try too. I'm proud of him.'_ I thought as he threw the water spears. "Good job, Walter!" I did a check of him. Walter: Age:8, HP:100/100, DEF:100, ATK: 50, LV:1, EXP:0. Your student. He summoned a few more spears and threw them. Once again I dodged them. This time I did something different. I summoned a few Gaster Blaster, and fired. He dodged out of the way of one, and into the blast of another. ' _He's blind in his left eye. That's why he's not doing the best that he could.'_ I thought as he summoned a Gaster Blaster. This one was different though. It fired and the beam ricoched off the invisible barrier of the fight. This attack caught me off guard and hit me in the arm as I dodged. My HP was now at 40/50. "That was amazing Walter!" I've never thought of having the blast be able to ricochet." I told him. He smiled. The fight ended. "You did very well. Better than I could have began to imagine!" I said to him. Suddenly he collapsed, unconcious. "Walter!" I said as I ran over to him, and picked him up. I got out my phone and called Sans. "Sans! I need you to take Papyrus, Asriel, and Chara to my lab! I'm headed there with Walter now!" I told Sans. "Whoa dad what happened?" Sans asked. "No time to explain! Just hurry!" I yelled into the phone, and hung up. I teleported us to the lab and set him on a table. I started hooking him up to machines. I checked the X-Ray I took of him. What it showed shocked me. There were several spinal fractures, and the shoulder joint of his left arm was in horrible condition. I heard Sans, Papyrus, Asriel, and Chara appear behind me. "Dad what happened!" Sans asked. "His spine is fractured. It looks like it has been for several months. His left shoulder joint is also deteriorating." I explained. "Wh-What does that mean?" Chara asked, looking afraid. "He is paralyzed in his left arm, and both legs." **Hear that? That is the feels train, coming around the bend. I made this chapter light for a reason.**


End file.
